


Don’t you know?

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark Hashirama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: There’s a witch in the woods, she lived farther than the break between the trees where a river flowed.Hashirama had often been told not to go too far into the woods despite his powers because don’t you know witches eat children?





	Don’t you know?

There’s a witch in the woods, she lived farther than the break between the trees where a river flowed. 

Hashirama had often been told not to go too far into the woods despite his powers because don’t you know witches eat children? Hashirama had listened then not because he was listening and obeying like a child should to, not only their father, but their clan leader, but because the river was as far as he would go. Why would he have gone farther into the woods when Madara was at the river? 

But now Hashirama goes further into woods, passed the river he and his friend had visited in their youth, and he knows the way unlike so many adults who have gone in here before. The trees whispered the direction, the flowers murmured that yes, indeed the witch was in her house, and the grass spoke to him too of what herbs the witch would want and what a great amount she would need. Hashirama before had not listened to their advice - he will not in the future on the subject of the Uchiha - because don’t you know honey and smiles snare more flies than anything else? 

But listen the boy did now. He grew and gathered the hefty amount of herbs the witch would need for seasoning like the grass told Hashirama to do, he kept walking in the direction the trees informed him to go, and he thanked the flowers for letting him know the witch in the woods had not left her woods. 

(Hashirama wouldn’t want to be away from his brother for nothing because don’t you know when your mother dies and your father doesn’t care - actually it’s worst than him not caring because he hates Tobirama despite how much Hashirama’s brother tried to earn, if not their father’s love, then at least his respect - it’s you, the older brother, who has to care and love your younger brother?) 

Long bones - Hashirama knows their human because he’s been in battle and has seen what can happen if you don’t pay attention- crunch under his feet as Hashirama walked into the witch’s yard. Honestly, the boy thought, not the least bit disturbed or at all bias, the flowers would be better decorations and would be deterrent to any shinobi worth one’s salt would know this wasn’t a good place if she grew some poisonous ones here. Like- 

The door slammed against the side of the house as it was opened and there was the witch. Hashirama with a smile offered the armful herbs he had gathered on the advice of the grass. 

It was a genuine smile because don’t you know honey and smiles snare more flies than anything else? It’s a smile that reached his eyes because don’t you know one day, despite what his father plotted, Hashirama was going to build a village where his brother and best friend would be safe and loved and this was the first step to that future? 

Because don’t you know when you go hunting you hunt down the buck or doe not the fawn? 

Because don’t you know the witch in the woods didn’t eat children? 

No, the plants had informed Hashirama (Hashirama who needed to one day be clan leader to make that wish for peace reality and he couldn’t outright murder his father and still become clan leader which Hashirama needed to be if he wanted peace), she ate the adults. Why did you think adults who go far into the woods don’t come out and that her yard was littered with such long bones? 

And, finally, when he had been spoken to Hashirama had listened.


End file.
